The Outcast
by BJeanes
Summary: This is the tale of a peculiar young woman, one that never quite fit in. What happens when she runs into the Company and learns of their quest? (*based on the movies not the books, *I own nothing)
1. The Company

_**~Late Christmas gift. Reviews are much appreciated~**_

This is the tale of a peculiar young woman, one that never quite fit it.

We'll start our tale in Lake-town, Middle-Earth.

/

The dwarves and hobbit of the company, of Thorin Oakenshield, were just settling into Bard's house.

Nori was emptying his boots, water clattering on the floor. Ori was helping Dori braid his beard again. Óin, Glóin and Bifur were wringing out their clothes above the sink. Bombur was watching as Bofur searched the kitchen for something eatable, he only found a half rotten fish. Fíli and Kíli had lifted their feet up on the table and were leaning back, as if they were at home. Balin, Dwalin and Thorin sat quietly talking in a corner. And Bilbo was situated by the fire, clutching a steaming mug.

Then, with one swift movement the front door swung open, and closed again. A hooded figure, about five foot high, slipped in. As part of a habit, Dwalin picked up the nearest "weapon" to defend himself with, a large fishhook that had been hanging on the wall. All eyes now turned to the figure who, with their face still to the door, began to speak. 'Bard, why is your house being watched? What have you done this time….?' Her voice faded as she turned around, taking off the hood, and saw the fourteen littered around the room. 'Dwarves….' She uttered. Before them stood a young woman with brown hair, like the acorns that grew in the Shire, and eyes blue, as the rough sapphires in the Blue Mountains.

'Lyra!' A soft voice called out. Tilda slipped passed the dwarves towards the new arrival. Her arms slipped around the woman's waist, hugging her.

'Tilda. What is going on?' Lyra asked, brushing the little girl over her head. 'Where is your father?'

She stepped back and Sigrid appeared behind Tilda. 'Dad is getting blankets. And they… they are….passing through, I suppose.' She shrugged.

Lyra frowned. 'Passing through?' Her eyes skimmed over the faces of the dwarves until they rested on Dwalin and the hook in his hands. 'Would you put that down. I'm not here to hurt anyone.' She said annoyed. The dwarf swallowed and put the fish hook down, reluctantly.

'Dad smuggled them into town, on the boat.' Bain said, appearing from behind Bombur. Lyra's eyes grew big at what he said. She now understood perfectly well why the house was being watched.

'They're not a perfect fit, but they'll keep you warm.' Bard walked in, carrying blankets and coats for the dwarves. He handed them to Tilda and Sigrid to pass around, only then did he notice Lyra.

'Bard, what is middle earth's name is going on?' She asked as she pulled him aside.

'They paid me, royally.' He said softly. 'I can use the extra coins, you know that.'

Lyra sighed and pushed one of her braids behind her ear. 'I know, but the risks. The Master doesn't like you, I can only imagine what he'll do if he finds out about this.' She motioned to the children. 'Who will take care of them then?'

'You won't rat me out, right?' Bard asked pleadingly. 'I need your help.'

She sighed deeply and shook her head. 'You're a mad man. But fine. I'll help.' She glanced at the dwarves. 'You do need it.' Lyra had her own personal reasons not to be fond of dwarves.

Bard nodded with a smile and padded her shoulder. 'I knew I could count on you.'

Lyra didn't really pay attention anymore. She'd spotted something strange, a beardless dwarf. She noticed his feet and carefully walked over to the fire by which he sat. His feet were large, bare and hairy. 'You're not dwarf, you're a hobbit.' She said.

The hobbit turned around to her. 'Bilbo Baggins at your service, ma'am.' He smiled, but as he saw her it turned to a frown.

'Bilbo Baggins.' Lyra began to laugh. 'Just my luck.'

Bilbo stood up and put down his mug. 'Madith Noakes?' A grin spread on his face. 'It's been ages since I last saw you, and you've barely changed.'

'I go by Lyra these days.' She chuckled. 'And you have changed, a lot. Where this high when I last saw you.' She smiled looking, slightly, down at him.

He slipped his hands into his pockets and wriggled his feet, like he always seemed to do. 'What brings you here?'

'I live here now. Moved a lot since I left the Shire, but this place seemed to fit the best. And why are you here? And in the company of dwarves?'

'Long story.' He sighed looking around at the dwarves. Some of them, like Fíli and Kíli, were looking at them strangely. 'You could say I found it time to venture beyond Bag End.'

Bard called out to Lyra. She smiled to Bilbo. 'It's good to see you again.' She said and went to help Bard.

'You know her, Bilbo?' Nori asked softly, leaning over.

Bilbo nodded. 'An old friend.'

'I would like to know who our "guest" is.' Dwalin said from across the room. It was evident he didn't trust her, the fish hook was still within reach.

'Lyra is a friend.' Bard said. 'She can be trusted, I promise you that.'

'But what is she?' Ori asked his brother, Dori. 'She doesn't look like a hobbit.'

Lyra heard and turned towards the two. 'I am no hobbit. Nor am I a dwarf.' She snapped.

'Than what are ya?' Glóin frowned.

'What I am, is of no concern to you. Dwarf.' Lyra said over her shoulder.

Glóin was visibly insulted. One of the dwarves in the corner quickly stood up, trying to prevent a scene. 'You took our money. Where are the weapons?' Thorin asked Bard. Lyra got the impression he was the leader of this pack.

Bard stared at the dwarf for a moment. 'Wait here.' He said and descended the stairs towards the lower level.

Lyra wandered over to the kitchen, she hated to be questioned about her race.

For a moment, Bilbo contemplated going over to her, but he was quickly distracted by Thorin.

'Excuse our rude friends.' A voice behind Lyra suddenly said. She turned around and faced a dark haired dwarf. He almost reached to her height. 'Their curiosity sometimes gets the better of their manners.' Kíli said giving her his best smile.

'I'm used to it.' She shrugged and crossed her arms. 'I have met none but rude dwarves.'

'Than you really have met the wrong dwarves.' Fíli said walking over. 'Let us introduce ourselves.' He pointed to Kíli. 'This is my brother, Kíli, and my name is Fíli.' They bowed. 'At your service.'

Lyra chuckled. 'Madith Lyra Noakes, but I prefer just Lyra.' She looked up at the other dwarves. 'What are thirteen dwarves doing in Lake-town?'

'Ah, now that I can't tell you.' Fíli said. 'But I would be happy to introduce them to you.' He pointed at the dwarves in turn. 'That's Ori and Dori, and their other brother, Nori.'

'That's Glóin, brother Óin.' Kíli continued. 'This is Bombur, that Bofur. The bald guy is Dwalin.'

Dwalin growled at Kíli. 'That one is Bifur. And the two with Bilbo are Balin and Thorin.' Fíli said. 'Not that hard to remember.'

Lyra stared at Thorin. His name sounded familiar, as if she should know him. She overheard what they were talking about, Dale. And, excusing herself, wandered over to them. 'You speak as if you were there.' She said to the dwarves.

'All dwarves know the tale.' Thorin simply said.

Bain joined Lyra's side. 'Than you would know that Girion hit the dragon.' He was always very protective of his ancestors honour, but she doubted the dwarves knew. Bard preferred to keep it to himself.


	2. Dwarves

'Your weapons.' With the clinking of metal Bard put the weapons down on the table.

The dwarves picked them up and shared looks of disbelief. 'What is this?' Thorin asked through gritted teeth.

Bard looked over at the weapon in his hands. 'Pike hook, made from an old harpoon.'

'And this?' Kíli turned a hammer in his hand.

'A crowbill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in hand I grant, but in defence of your life these will serve you better than none.'

'We paid you for weapons.' Glóin growled. 'Iron-forged swords and axes!'

'It's a joke!' Bofur threw his weapon back on the table. The others followed his example.

'You should be grateful.' Lyra scoffed. 'There's none better to find outside the city armoury.'

'All iron-forged weapons are held there under lock and key.' Bain said, motioning for Lyra to calm down.

'Thorin why not take what's on offer and go? I've made do with less. So have you.' Balin tried to reason. 'I say we leave now.'

'You're not going anywhere.' Bard interrupted.

'What did you say?' Thorin hissed at Bard.

'There are spies watching this house.' Lyra said, glancing at the window.

'And probably every dock and wharf in the town.' Bard told them. 'You must wait till nightfall.'

Reluctantly the dwarves nodded and sat back down. Kíli used the weapon he'd picked up as somewhat of a walking stick as he sat down. Dwalin and Thorin exchanged a meaning full look behind Bard's back.

Bard shook his head and wandered outside. He was desperate for fresh air and some time away from the dwarves.

Lyra wandered over to Kíli. 'Are you alright?' She asked sitting beside him. 'That looks real nasty. Do you want me to take a look at it?' She nodded at his bandage.

'No, I'm fine.' He said moving his body to face away from her.

'I'm quite good with…'

'I said I'm fine!' He spat.

Lyra quickly stood up, insulted, and walked over to Tilda. 'Lyra, didn't you say dwarves sing?' The girl asked and Lyra nodded. 'Do you think they'll sing for us?'

Lyra laughed. 'You can always ask them.' She shrugged, not expecting them to say yes.

Tilda looked up to the closest dwarf. 'Will you sing for us?'

Bifur growled something unintelligible as a response. 'He doesn't talk much, dearie.' Balin said to Tilda. 'Nothing you'll understand anyway.'

'Don't sing either.' Bofur added with a grin. 'But give something, get something, right? Can you sing?'

'Who, me?' Lyra asked, surprised.

'Probably not. Look at her.' Nori joked, earning laughs from the others.

Lyra glared at him. She wouldn't be told what she could and couldn't do by someone who didn't even know her. 'Home is behind…' She started, heaving her head up high. '…the world ahead.'

All heads turned her way. Some were amazed, at the song and her voice. Óin adjusted his ear trumpet to be able to listen in.

The song was soft and kind of sound. 'And there are many paths to tread.' It's nature sad and dark. 'Through shadow, to the edge of night.'

Bilbo closed his eyes as he recognized the song. He'd heard it before, in the Shire, sung by Lyra's mother. He'd been told it was a translation of an old Elvish song.

'Until the stars are all alight.' She took a deep breath. 'Mist and shadow. Cloud and shade. All shall fade. All.. shall…. fade.' Silence fell over the room.

'Not a very happy tune.' Bombur eventually said.

'It's the only song I know how to sing.' Lyra murmured turning to go back into the kitchen.

'Then let's change that.' Fíli grabbed her arm and pulled her back. 'Bofur!'

The dwarf took the hint and climbed upon a chair. 'There's….. an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn. Beneath an old grey hill.' Bofur sang and the others began to join in.

'And there they brew a beer so brown, that the Man in the Moon himself came down, one night to drink his fill.'

Lyra began to laugh and Fíli pulled her along to dance with him. Beside them Ori and Nori joined in. Bifur and Bombur sat at the table slamming their hands and two wooden spoons on the wood in rhythm. Bilbo quickly grabbed him mug from the table before it went rolling over the floor.

'The ostler has a tipsy cat, that plays a five-stringed fiddle. And up and down he saws his bow. Now squeaking high…. now purring low…. now sawing in the middle.'

Lyra passed around the room. After dancing with Fíli, she twirled at the hands of Ori and Nori. After that Fíli grinned as Glóin showed Lyra the only "proper" way to dance.

'So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle, a jig that would wake the dead.'

Fíli had pulled his brother to his feet and shoved him towards Lyra. Somewhat reluctantly Kíli danced with her, he did enjoy it, but his knee was hurting him a great deal.

'He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune, while the landlord shook the Man in the Moon: "It's after three!" he said.'

A shot of pain went out from his wound and Kíli sank through his legs, letting go of Lyra's hands. In her turn she fell backwards, against Bilbo, they barely managed to keep upright. Bilbo's mug was knocked out of his hand, spilling the contents on Lyra and shattering the mug on the floor.

'I am so sorry.' Bilbo, Kíli and Fíli all said, quickly.

Lyra shook her head. 'It's okay. Just water.' She shrugged off her coat and hung it on a hook by the fireplace.

As she turned back around to the room some eyes zeroed in on her arm. 'What is that?' Óin asked, his eyes clearly focused on the point where her right sleeve ended.

'Nothing.' Lyra tugged her sleeve down. Dwalin narrowed his eyes. He didn't like secrets and despised the word nothing.

Quick as he was Nori pulled Lyra's sleeve back up. She shoved him away, but was already too late. Nori had pulled her sleeve up far enough to show of her scars. The remainders of once burned flesh. Now maimed and mangled skin.

All seemed to freeze, Nori even seemed to blush in embarrassment. 'Dwarves.' Lyra simply scoffed tugging her sleeve back down. She let no one see the tears forming in her eyes as she rushed outside. Sigrid simply shook her head as she went after her.

Bilbo put his head in his hands and sighed. 'I should've known.' He mumbled, realizing just where her scars came from. 'She was just a child when it happened.' Lyra and her mother had never really wanted to talk about it, but now he knew. Connecting the burns with the company he was now a part off.

'Did…. Did Smaug do that?'

Bain nodded. 'That dragon took her dad.' He said before going out the door for a moment to check on Lyra and Sigrid.

All dwarves' eyes turned to Thorin and then away to the ground. 'I should… apologize.' Nori mumbled.

'No.' Thorin said, earning surprised looks. 'Not now.' He said quieter. 'This is our chance to leave.' He nodded to the stairs. 'We will get the weapons. And make for the mountain.'

_**~Please leave a review~**_


End file.
